


Size

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat, Louis and discussion of some vital statistics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

“Admittedly you have something of a size advantage over me…but there’s no way that the same can be said for David, and as for Armand…well that is, as we both know, ridiculous. It wouldn’t even be proportionate for his size, it would look grotesque…”

“Lestat, I don’t even see why you are making an issue of this. The size is not what’s important, and-”

“It wasn’t an issue at all until you brought Armand into the debate, and then it became important”

"Just to say that I don't have the largest, now you’re being ridiculously petty. Besides, at that sort of size it’s unnecessarily painful” there was an awkward, pregnant pause where the implication of this began to sink into Lestat’s brain, and Louis looked more than slightly embarrassed as he added “Or so I would imagine…” and before he could be interrogated further he veered the conversation towards something which Lestat would find more palatable, such as flattery. “I like yours.”

“You do?”

“I do. Though, I might be biased. It was, after all my first time, and first times are usually significant…” Louis added, wisely choosing to finish there, and not to share the opinion that having Armand as his first would have been even more terrifying. He had been surprised to hear that Daniel enjoyed it so much, but then much of that had been back when he was a mortal, and mortals invariably seemed to love it.

“That first time…” Lestat smiled fondly. “You were so frightened”

“Understandably so!” Louis interjected, looking first flustered, then annoyed “And getting nostalgic about it while I am stood right here is in exceedingly poor taste!”

“It wasn’t as though you didn’t enjoy it,” Lestat pointed out, and Louis’ cheeks flushed with stolen blood. “All mortals enjoys it” he pointed out, before bringing it back to his original point “Regardless of fang size”


End file.
